A Canadian with his monster girl(s)
by Madi725
Summary: 2 years ago, Jeffrey Maddison lost his parents, he lost everything, but his cousin encouraged him to get Monster girls in his life. the problem his: they are the cause of his parent's death. Will he be able to chase his demon from the past? will he live happily again and will he learn to love again?
1. Second chance

This story is about a young 18 years old Canadian. His name is Jeffrey Maddison. He's 5'10 inches tall, brown hair, just a tad about the average muscular body, has blue eyes, with his right one a bit grey-ish and his left one a bit green-ish.

Two and a half had passed since the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program (ICEP for short) had been put into place. His firsts thoughts were positive toward the new arrivals and he was also very welcoming toward them until 2 years ago, day for day. Today is the 30th of August: his birthday and his parents' death day. He had no sibling, no lovers, he lost his friend in the following month of his parent's death. IT was 1:00 pm (yeah, he loves sleeping). He had nothing in his life other than…. In fact, he had nothing to hold him alive, until his 18th birthday occurred. (now that the intro his done, let's start with the main story).

Jeff was hearing his alarm going off with one of his favorite metal songs *Psychosocial from Slipknot*.

He slowly opened his eyes to look for the computer's mouse to put it off.'' I hate my life'' he groaned. With an enormous effort, he stood up and opened his door to be simply flashed by the sunlight. ''I need to buy curtains to block that god-damn window'' he said in his thoughts. He went and prepare 2 eggs with maple tree flavored bacon (insert Canadian joke here). ''Other than have bad thoughts I have nothing to do today… guess I'll go and start Pam'' he said to himself (Pam is his 1978 Chevy Nova RS that once belong to his father. The name ''Pam'' come from his mother's name which was Paméla).

Jeffrey lives in a 2-story house (including the cellar). The house was constituted as so: on one side the first flor there was, by starting from the front door) the kitchen, the dining room then the living room. On the other side of the first floor was the bathroom, his bedroom, and his once-alive parents' bedroom. In the cellar the was a one guest room filled with 2 beds, a workbench room, and a little storage room. His garage was an old barn his father had transformed into a fully operational garage because he was a mechanic. His property was surrounded by fields. He lived in the country-side of Granby in the Québec's province of Canada.

While the beautiful sound of the 454 V8 big block running was a delight for him, he went inside his house and ate his eggs and bacon with a satisfied grin on his face. ''Goddamn I love bacon'' he says to himself. After eating his food and rising his dishes, he went to get his mail. While looking through his mail, he saw that he received a letter addressed directly to him from one of his relatives who was living him Japan. To summarize the letter, his cousin basically whished him a happy 18-year-old birthday, he asks for him to call him when he could. ''Holy shit! I didn't have any new of Marc for about 4 years from now! I'll call him right away'' hey says while sitting in his car and shutting the engine off. He took his phone out and dialed the phone number his cousin had written on the letter Jeffrey had received.

''Hello'' Marc said on the other line.

''Yo Marc, it's Chris.'' Jeff said in a happy tone.

'' Yo happy birthday man'' he heard.

''Thanks Marc. So, how have you been lately?'' he said.

''I'm very well, thanks for asking. What about you?'' he heard his cousin say.

''Nothing new, still the same'' the metalhead said in a sad tone.

''Still having grief form your..'' marc said before being cut from his cousin.

''Don't you fucking dare say it!'' Jeffrey said in a deep evil tone.

''Look, I know your past 2 years must've been a trial but don't forget what you're living currently had also happened to me before'' said the voice on the other line in a dark tone.

Jeff knew what Marc meant but, he couldn't respond to his cousin because dark memories created a ball in his throat.

''I know what I'm about to say to you will sound like bullshit to you, but listen to what I got to say please. You remember what I said my plans were before leaving for Japan?'' Marc said in a calm voice.

He knew what his cousin's plans were. ''If I recall correctly, you wanted to leave Canada to leave your dark memories of your parent's death'' Jeff said.

''Exactly. I wanted to restart a new life, but even so, as the years passed by, I wasn't able to be happy, until I did what I thought was a bold move at the time… I signed myself for the ICEP and try to chase my demons with the same demons that killed my parents. I wasn't sure if I could withstand the fact to live with a liminal but a friend of mine said to me: ''Fight fire with fire''. Believe me or not, but living with an Interspecies person for 1 year let me be able to change my perspective toward them and I've been able to chase away my demons.'' Marc said

''JUST GET TO YOUR POINT ALREADY FOR FUCK SAKE!'' Jeff said in annoyment.

'' What I'm trying to say to you is that you should go and sign yourself in the ICEP. Meaby it'll do you the same good it did to me.'' Marc announced.

''Yeah, not happening. Goodbye Marc'' Jeff said.

''…. Goodbye Jeff, take care, and please consid…''. That all marc managed to say before Jeff hang the call.

''Hell no.'' Jeffrey said.

He restarted his engine and drove off his driveway, going to the place that created his demon; the place where his parents were killed. While Jeffrey was driving through the country-side roads, many thoughts pop-up in is mind. ''What if it would work? I mean, I've never been able to have a long-time relationship with a human girl. I can't even talk to humans nor laminal because of the accident. I could try it. I don't feel alive anymore. If nothing, I'll explain to the coordinator that will be assigned to me the situation, he/she could understand and remove me from the program. I have to try it, I feel like my life depends on it. I guess it couldn't hurt to try…." Jeff thought to himself while listening to the song called Origin from A Life Forsaken.

(This is a really good metalcore band from where I'm from, you could go and look them up)

About 20 minutes later, he finally at THE place. He stops the car on the side of the road and shut the motor off. "Ok, gotta do what you gotta do" he told to himself while getting out of the car. He was deep in the forest, he looked at the gravel and have an instant flask back of 2 car light directly in his face. He shakes his head, trying to avoid to have the same flash-back that haunt him at night for the last 2 years to appear.

Looking toward the ditch, he saw the same black furry figured that killed his parents, "get the fuck away, I know you aren't real, you fucking demon!" he said in his head. He closed his eyes and try to concentrate, trying to erase the memory he have of the thing that killed his parents from his head. He re-opened his eyes to see the figured fade into nothingness. He got out of his car and walk 3 meters away from his car. He crouched and looked at the tire mark. A tear starts to roll from his eyes, "Why did I told them to go at that stupid party?!" he told to himself. Without waiting any longer, he takes out his army knife and cut in his left forearm, next to the other 2 scars. A small flow of blood starts forming and leaving a mar on the ground. "Gotta leave before the demons start reappearing, again." he said to himself. He then passed the rest of the day drinking and crying alone in his house.

The next day, he woke himself with a very big headache. "So, I got 2 choices, either return in the army or I return in town and I go apply for the ICEP." he thought in his mind. But before he could debate further, his stomach growled, "guess I'll eat before doing anything else"

It was now 1:27 pm. He had taken a shower and ate a bowl of Lucky Charm cereal. He was now outside his home, working on his other car; a 2000 Volkswagen Jetta TDI. He then thought about what would be the pros and the cons of having a liminal living with him. After debating for about 40 minutes, he decided that tomorrow, he'll go and sign himself up for the program. Jeffrey passed the rest of the day working on the Jetta, he went to clean a bit of his field (he had two 2006 Chevy Silverado 1500, one 2009 Chevy Silverado 2500 Duramax, a 1988 Chevy Camaro IROC-Z, his Jetta and the Nova). It was now 6:00 pm and he finally finished everything. He went to the village near his house called Saint-Alphonse-de-Granby and went to his favorite fast-food restaurant; La Grande Gueule. After parking his Jetta, he entered the fast-food and was welcome by the tall and large man on the other side of the counter.

"Hey Jeff, how ya doin' today?" said the man.

"I'm good, what about you Martin?" Jeff responded.

"I'm hella good! What ya'll take today son, the usual?" martin said in a jovial tone.

"No, I'll take a simple burger with tomato and ketchup please." Jeff replied

"Alright, it'll be 5,55$ for ya." Martin said.

Jeffrey gave 6,00$ and told Martin to keep the change. Martin thanked him and 2 minutes later, he was eating his burger inside his car. He finished his burger as he arrived in his driveway. He passed the rest of his day listening to the anime he had been listening for a while now. Sooner than he expected, his eyelids became heavier by the minutes and he soon drifts asleep.

Jeffrey woke up and his heart was beating 100 miles an hour. "Ugh, I had the same fucking dream as before. I really hope that you are right Marc" he thought to himself. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was 5:30 am. "I'm too much awake to go back to sleep now, guess I'll go in town and find where is the Interspecies Exchange office is" Jeff said to himself. He took a shower and brushed his teeth before taking his wallet and keys. He was wearing white camo pants, a grey t-shirt that was a very tight fit for his muscular torso, he also decided to wear his leather jacket, a black cap. He decided to leave his home in his Duramax. It was now 8:00 and he finally found the office. "Why does it have to be at the completely other end of the town?!" Jeff thought in anger. He entered the office and what he saw kind of disturbed him: everywhere he looked, all he could see were liminal, no human what so ever. He shook his head to snap himself out into reality. He looked around to find the receptionist.

The woman was very human-like other than her ears, she was blonde-haired with blue eyes, wearing a dark suit and had a good rack. "The must be d-cup size breast by the look of things." Jeff thought in his head as he analyzed the woman, assuming she was an elf." Can I help you sir?" she said. "Yes, I would like to apply to the program for being a host." he replied. "Very well, please take this form and go on your right, seat at one desk and answer the questions. Once this would be done, come back to me" she said with a kind-looking smile on her face. "alright" you respond in a neutral tone. You find a free desk and sat down. "It's too late to go back now" you say to yourself. You take a pen and start filling the questions. "That form looks kinda thick tho, how much question is there" he said in his mind. "suddenly, bullets start running on his face; "There is over 200 question?! I'll be here all day!" he yelled in his head. With a bit of courage, ad hard on willpower, he started the form. 1 hour later, he returned to the receptionist, with his hand sore as fuck." There you go Miss" he says to the elf. "Thank you. If you are accepted, we'll contact you in between 2 to 5 days to let you know when to come to complete your physical and psychological exam" He starts sweating at those words. he knew that he had psychological issues since his parent's death.

"Wait why would I need those exams? He asks. "Well, because other than sharing your culture with the students, you need to be able, if the occasion appears, to be able to defend them against threats" she replies. "Ok, well goodbye miss, have a nice day." he says while hiding as best as he can to hide his stress in his voice." Same to you Mister" she says, returning to her paperwork. He then leaves for his home and since it was Monday, he returned to his home to start working on his customers' cars. He finished the day at 9:00 pm he took a quick shower and went directly to sleep; He didn't even bother to eat since he was so tired from his day.

2 days later, while he has another of ''those'' dreams that he has, he got awaken but some Metallica music, he opens his eyes to find that someone his calling him he looks at the time and sees 7:00 am. He answers the call "Hello?" he says in a tired voice." Hello, Am I talking to Mister Maddissons?" a feminine voice asks. "It's Maddison, but yeah, it's me, who's calling?" he asks in an irritated voice.

"Good morning mister Maddison, I'm the coordinator Maple, it's to let you know that you've been selected and chosen to participate in the ICEP, and we'd to take appointments to make you pass the required physical and psychological tests necessary for your full admission in the program." Maple says on the other line." Heu, ok. Could I do both today?" Jeff asks. "Absolutely, come in whenever you can, and we'll take everything under control" she confirmed.6 hours later, he was out of the office, with bruise everywhere his body and a brown-ish envelop in his left and a book in his right hand. "So, I had passed all the test and I have this 300 pages thick book about the law around the ICEP, well, guess I'll start right when I'll be home."

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry for the most likely confusing first chapter, but I intend this story to be very long. Also, it's my first ever fanfiction, so I try my best to be as clear as possible. If you have any thoughts about the story so far, any tips, ideas or other please let me know. Other than that; Peace bro.**_


	2. I still hate her, I think?

It's been 5 days since Jeffrey had been officially admitted into the program, "Even tho I did all of that, I'm still not sure if I'm making the right choice. I still consider liminal as the nightmare fuel of my dreams, but still, there is a part of my heart that still believes in Marc's words" Jeff told himself just before his phone rang. He looks who's calling him and he see that it's coordinator Maple. He answers the phone" Hey Maple" "Hey Jeff, just telling you, your homestay is arriving in about 3 hours, so I hope you cleaned you house and you property?" "I did clean the property a week ago, but I was currently about to clean the house. You lied. "Well then, see ya later" Ok Maple, see ya later" Jeff says. He start by putting his favorite metal music on his radio, with the music as loud as his speaker allowed him to, then he start to pass the sweeper, than he washed his clothes, he cleaned the bath and shower fully, as well as the toilet. He look at the time: "30 minutes left, gotta finish as fast as possible" He finish to dry his cloth, take a shower, brush his teeth, he then put on some jogging pant and a T-shirt with the group Slipknot on it. At the same time, he hear knocking on the door." Hang on" he yells, he stop his music, then open the door. "Hey Jeff" Maple says." Welcome Miss Maple". "So, here's the document with the info you need to know about your homestay" "Alright, and also, where is he?" "Not a ''he'', but a ''she''" Maple say with a bit of amusement in her voice. As you then see a black Chevy van pull in your driveway. The passenger door open to let Jeff see exactly what he was hoping not to get as a homestay, a Hellhound. She was an inch or 2 shorter than him, golden eyes, dark fur and a couple of red stripes running either side of her body and flame going out of either side of her eyes. She come near Jeffrey and Maple with a cold look in her eyes. To which he respond with the same hate in hi eyes. "Mister Maddison, this Is Vicky Hell, Vicky, this man is your host, Mister Jeffrey Maddison"."Yo" the hound said. "Yo" he respond. Well, now that the presentation were made, I'll leave you to each other to let you know better" Maple says with an annoyingly happy voice. "Ok" you both responded while still looking deep in each other eyes. "Her stuff will only arrive tomorrow morning, but she still have the strict minimum, anyhow, see you guys later" Maple said while driving off in the dark van.

You entered your house and let her in. Meanwhile in Jeffrey's head: " Come on dude, snap out of it, stop starring in her eyes like a psycho, she won't feel accepted and it isn't a good start!" He hears:" What with the hate in your eyes, I didn't even anything to you?" Jeff turn back to face Vicky which had a serious facial expression. "All I can say to you right now is that I don't hate you personally, but rather by your kind" Jeff says, with a bit of struggle in his voice. "heu, may I know why". "Let's just say that I don't think we know each other enough for me to tell you the reason". " hum, okay, well' I'm so fucking tired do to my flight, so could you show me where is my room?" "Well about that, let's just say you don't have a room yet, but I cant give you 3 choice, either you sleep in the guesses room downstairs, which is where you'll sleep the worst do to the fact that you'll hear everything that happens above you, or you sleep in the same room as me, or if you prefer, you sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa". "I'll take the second option." "Alright do you wish we both share the same bed, or do you want me to sleep on the floor?" " depend, do you release a lot of heat?" "Yes, I do" "Then I want to share the same bed as you" To your surprise you respond with: " ok"

When Vicky saw your room, she whistles in admiration; "So you like heavy metal, uh?"  
"Ya figured me out" "I like it too" "Cool" yeah" There was now an awkward silence in your room. You decide and take the first move by closing the light, opening your curtain to let a little bit of night-light slip in, then you look at her" which side do you prefer?" "I prefer the right" "perfect, I, for Myself, prefer the left" then you thought to yourself;" why am I even saying that to her? I don't even know other than her name and that we have similar music taste, what the fuck is wrong with me" Then you saw the hellhound also removing her clothes, but contrarily to you, she removed all of her cloth. "heu, you sleep naked or …" "Yes I do, is it a problem? " no, do as you wish, I just wanted to be sure" you say as you slipped into the bed while the hellhound is waiting for you to position yourself comfortably. "you aren't very childish, aren't you?" " No, I'm not. I've seen tits and pussy before, so I'm not acting childishly." You say as you fell Vicky slipping your bed getting close to you. "Is that so?" "Yeah, and don't you dare start cuddling with me, we barely know each other, and I'm letting you sleep in the same bed as me out of respect."

"Wow, I've never had a host whom was so franc toward me. The others were so scared of me they would do anything I'd say. I like that one a lot" Vicky thought to herself, giggling. What's funny you ask to the canine, "Ho, nothing, I just thought about something" She says while smiling kindly at you. "I sure hope it wasn't kinky tho, 'cause otherwise you go sleep immediately in the guess room" "Nonono, don't worry, they weren't dirty thoughts" she responds to you. "alright then, good night Vicky" "Good night Master"

The next day, you're woke up by a breathing sound coming directly coming toward you. You open your eye to see a sleepy hellhound. You try to move but you realize that she's literally bolted to you, you assume that she must've unconsciously done that during her sleep. But what's most disturbing to you is the fact that your arms are also placed around her, and by assuming the fact that you aren't feeling any negative thought toward the sleepy dog, you think that you've indeed made a good decision to sign up for this program. Whatso ever, you realize your other member is himself feeling rather very, very good thought toward the hellhound, as your cursing your traitorous penis, you realize that the hellhound is waking. You decide to do the fist thing that got in your mind; faking you were asleep. You hear Vicky waking up and saying in a whisper, "you still sleeping Mast…" You feel her hand going toward your traitor, you ear her say:" Not him, but is BIG friend here is" o can feel her starting to grind on your manhood, but before it gets too far away, you decide to 'wake up'. As soon as you start opening your eyes you feel her hand being removed and her burying her head in your chest. You say in a small whisper to 'not wake her up' I knew that would happened, now I'm stuck until she wakes up…"t Then an idea start to pop in your head, you approach your hands near her ears' base and start to slowly scratch the fur. The effect as instant, Vicky is now looking directly at you with a mushy look in her eyes. You say to her, "What did I told you last night about cuddling?" She' respond with" I-i- It w-wasn't my f-f-fault, I-I-I was sleep-p-ping." "I guess you have a point" as you stop to scratch her ears, only for her to look at you with a 'please don't stop' look on her face, but before it gets any weirder, you decide to not continue.

Since her grip on you wasn't has intense as before, you manage to stand up and let her put some cloth on. 5 minutes later, you're looking at the bacon and sausages cooking in the pan. You hear some noise coming toward you, you turn around to see the Hellhound, it was crawling toward you with saliva running down it's jaw. You froze in place, unable to run away. The Hound jump toward you and as you fall on the floor, screaming. You said to yourself : " That's it, I'll die by the same monster that killed my parents". As you prepare to feel pain, you slowly open your eyes, only to see that there was no Hellhound near you. Bullet of sweat running on your back, you said to yourself : " Not those again! Go away you fucking nightmares, it's not the time!" You slowly stand up to hear claw on the floor, coming toward you. You turn around to see Vicky in a T-shirt a tad too big for her and with a G-string on. "Are you alright Master? I hear you screaming and fall on the ground" she said to you with a caring look on you. "Yeah I'm fine, I just slipped and fell on the ground" you respond. " IF that would be the case, why are you as white as if you would've seen a ghost?" "Quick, gotta change subject before she starts to questioning me about it " you thought to yourself. "I said I'm good, no need to be panicking " you respond, "But..." is all she managed to say before you cut her" " I SAID I'M FINE!" you yelled, causing her to startled in fear. "What the fuck, why am I screaming at her, I need to calm myself and not make her feel threatened. " you quickly get up and look down at her. "I'll start to go and work in the garage. Breakfast's in the pan, it's ready if you want to eat some" you say, walking toward your bedroom.

Once in your bedroom, you close the door and sat on your bed. Next thing you knew, you were crumbled, on the ground, silently crying. "Why did this had to happen to me?" You said to yourself, crying even more. You heard a knock on your door; "Jeffrey, can I come in?" you heard the canine say on the other side of your door. "….." "Please, let me in. I know there is something wrong" Vicky whined. "Ok" is all you were able to say before a ball of sorrow blocked your throat. After she entered your room, she slowly closed the door and sat in front you with her ears layed down either side of her head. "Master, please talk to me, I don't like seeing you crying" the hellhound whined. You looked at her, only to start crying again. "It's my fault if they died, not yours" you said in between cries. "What? What does Jeff mean by it's not my fault but rather his fault and who are 'they'? " Vicky thought to herself. "Master, I'm sorry but it's the only thing I could do to help you" she said before hugging her master in a tight but still comforting embrace. All you manage to do is to cry and hug her back.

You feel a weight on yours legs and some whines coming from the mass. You opened your eyes to see Vicky curled up in a ball, her head looking at you. "What happened?" "Hearing your voice her ears straighten up and a smile appear on her face" She unfold to jumps on you and hug you tightly. "Calm down Vicky, what happened?" she was crying and shaking. "It seems you had a panic attack" said a voice. You turned toward your door to see Maple. The blonde woman Was walking toward you and at on the side of your bed. You looked at her in shock. "I did?" "Yup. Vicky's first reaction was to call me. She said to come as soon as possible because you felt unconscious in her arms." You turned your head toward Vicky only to find her nuzzling in your chest and crying. You start patting her head, trying to reassure her.

20 minutes later, you were with Maple on your sofa, Vicky was putting a pizza in the oven. Maple had given her belongings to the Hellhound. "So you had a hallucination?" Maple say. "I guess you could call it that, but I refer to them as my past's demon." "Can I know why you had those?" Yes, but not with Vicky near us, I don't want her to know it yet" you whispered to the coordinator. "Alright." "Hey Vicky, when will the pizza will be ready?" you say to her. "Right now" you hear. Both you and Maple got up, directing yourselves toward the dining table. You say to Vicky to go and seat at on a chair and you'll take care of the rest. She nods and go sit down on a chair. After you gave a piece of pizza to everyone, you sit down and all of you start eating your pizza. "So, how was you guys first night together?" Maple asks with an evil grin. Both you and your homestay almost choke on your meal. "Hu, I, you, we didn't" Vicky stuttered (which you found were cute to see her like that). "How did you learned we slept in the same bed?" "I didn't, but I hope you remember the rules Mister Maddison. No sex between you two" "Don't worry, we didn't had sex" you say. "…..not yet…." Vicky whispered so faintly only you was able to even barely hear it. "Good to know" the blonde replied.

After a bit of chatting, it was now 5:38 pm. Maple had said goodbye to both of you and left to return to her job. "you feel the canine hug you tightly from behind, saying : "Now, I think we need to have a conversation both of us about what happened earlier." "No, we aren't. Everything that had to be said was said earli.." But before you were able to continue, Vicky had turn you toward her and looked at you with angry eyes. "No it isn't. I know that you're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is!" she yelled at you. You sigh. "When I'll be able to say it to you, I promise to let you know what is it, ok?" "Vicky thought for a second, "Ok, I'll believe you, Master".

Yo people, second chapter done, yay^^. I Hope you still enjoy the serie. Don't forget to share and fav this serie.

Peace guys^^.


	3. A somewhat normal life

It has been two weeks since you and Vicky had start to live together and things had been sort of normal. Even tho, one thing started to change, you had noticed that Vicky had been a lot more open about her feelings toward her, walking through the house in underwear and only a T-shirt some time, while other times you would be in the bath, she would just enter the bathroom and come in the bath with you.

Not that you mind, she was a real delight to watch, but still. You find that she's a little bit too imposive in her way to act. She would also move her hips more in front of you to make sure sur to see her perfect hourglass shape's ass.

But today was no different than the other day, you transferred all you belonging in your parent's room and installed her room in your old room, but even so, you would wake up in the morning with a mass of dark fur cuddled with you. But the biggest surprised to you was the fact that Vicky also loved pretty much the same hobby that you had.

You were working together( that was when she mostly body flirt with you by moving her hips, tough you with her tails and even giving him winks), listen to music together and also teach her to how cook properly.

But today, when you woke up, Vicky wasn't cuddling next to you, she was literally on top of you, completely nude, and you were only in boxers. "Welp, that's new." you told yourself. Even tho you don't want to assume yourself, you've start to grow feeling toward Vicky, not because of her flirt toward you, but rather from her personality and the complicity that started to grow between you both.

You even gave nickname to each other; you've start to call her either Beauty or Vivi, and she's been calling you Honey. You barely moved that she, unconsciously ( you assumed at least), began to crawl to bring closer her face to yours. You moved your hand toward her rear end, and in one smooth movement , yank her so her face would be in your neck.

You than placed your arms around her side and start to cuddle with her. You then heard a strange flapping sound; you look toward the end or the bed to see her tails flapping from left to right. "Oh my fucking god she's so cute " you say in your head. You looked at her face to se that she was fully awake and happy from your previous moves. "Good Morning Honey" she says before kissing your cheek. "Good morning Beauty" you say while nibbling her neck. A sweet moan leaves her leaps.

Today was October 10th, and it was the day that you decide about a week ago that you would take her on a date. "Hon, you know that it's dangerous to do that in the morning" she says as it reminds you of a morning from 4 days ago.

FLASH-BACK

As usual, when you woke up, you find her; the fluffy ball of dark fur cuddling with you. She woke up. Since you wanted to try something, you decide to start nibbling her neck and mostly teasing her. Next thing you knew, she was on top of you, ready to make out with you and you almost had to "fight" for your life so she wouldn't undress you to have sex with you.

Not that you would complain, but you'd want your "first time" with her to be the greatest, even if you have to wait for the law to change so liminal and human would have the possibly to be in a relationship together.

END FLASH-BACK

" I know, but it's always nice to hear your moan. It's so fucking cute" you respond as you hear her tail flapping even faster. "W-well, I a-a-also have a s-s-secret atta-c-ck *moan* a-against you. TICKLE ATTACK!" she says before starting to tickle you. "Not again!" you yell while laughing your ass off because of the tickles.

30 minutes later, you had both ate breakfast and took a shower ( separately). You were currently in you living room, listening to some NHRA footage when you see Vicky laying on your lap. "Whatcha watching? "I'm watching at the final round o the Funny Car league " "Who'll win do you think?" she asks while rubbing her head on your lap to be more comfortable. "J.R Todd.

He had such a great season this year he has to win this year's championship!" you say with hope in your eyes. "I love him so much, If I can, I'll ask him to go out with me" Vicky thought. As you predicted, Todd won the 2018 championship. "hell yeah, I knew he'd won" you yell in happiness.

The hellhound looks at you thinking : "…I fucking love him^^". You look at her and say: "You know what Vivi, how about we skip work today and I take you on a date ?". Her face, once black, was nor fire red; "A-a-a d-date?" she stuttered. "Yes Beauty, a date, whatcha say?" you asked. "Yes, I'd really love to! " she says while hugging you tightly. " alright then, let's meet ourselves here in max 20 minutes". "Alright Honey" the hellhound says with her tail wagging.

"So cute" you thought. She goes toward her bedroom. Just before she enters her room, you see her lifting her tail and wiggling her butt, winking at you. "You fucking devil" you thought. When the Hellhound was out of sight, you decide to put a plan in motion that you had prepare before to where to bring her somewhere you thought she'd like, hopefully. But to do that, you would need to ask a favor to someone you haven't talk to in 2 years. You take you phone out of your pocket and dial the number.

" Hey Fred, It's Jeff. {…} Yeah I'm good. Hey, do you still work at the same place as two years ago? {…} Do you think I could ask you a favor and get it to be open I don't know, like 2 hours before it's opening time? It's for me and my homestay. It's our first date and I'd like to bring her there. {…} Thanks man, I owe you one. {…} Yeah, I promise, talk you later man. {…} Bye." "Welp, I'm gonna prepare for this date." You thought to yourself.

You go in your room and start to change yourself. You bring your gears and also Vicky's gears you secretly bought through internet for her.

About 20 minutes later you wear a grey T-shirt that had the word army wrote on it, you also worn a pair of black jeans and your favorite leather jacket. That's when you see Vicky' bedroom's door open and the most beautiful woman you know appear in front of your eyes. She wore a dark, long sleeve shirt with some kaki camo leggings and a red cap.

"Honey told me once that he didn't liked the clothes that show the cleavage of a woman, and I know hi have the same color's tastes as me. I hope I chose the right clothes for ours date." "Vivi, you're really beautiful today" you say in a charming tone. "Thanks, you too Jeff" she says while grabbing your arm. "Now, shall we start ours date?" "YES!" Vicky says with an obvious tint of excitation in her voice.

With the Hellhound stick to your arm, you get you're the keys of Pam (your 1978 Chevy Nova RS) and get out of your house. Once inside your car and look at the beautiful limina in the passenger seat. " I can't believe I was hating an entire species when it wasn't even her fault. I thank you enough Marc." you thought in your head.

" Honey, you're staring" she says with a little blush on her face. "Oh, sorry Vivi. I just can't believe that such a beautiful girl had been living with me for to whole weeks." you say while looking away, blushing. She put her paw on your hand look at you with her face crimson red. You look at her back, almost wanting to kiss her but then you remember a specific rule in the book Maple gave to you: No sentimental (in the context of a love relationship) relationship can be made between the Host and the Interspecies Cultural Exchange student.

"Shitty-ass rule." you thought in your head. But as you see her closing the distance between her face and yours, you quickly implement a subject in the conversation to stop her. "So, where would you like to go?" Hearing you talk to her, Vicky quickly stop her behavior and look at you,, a little disappointment in her eyes. "I don't know, surprise me, Honey" "Alrighty then". You quickly start your car and drive off to a place you knew exactly where you go so you cold both enjoy yourselves.

Midway through your trip, you turn down the radio's volume to be able to talk to your gorgeous companion, " So Vivi, how have you found the last 2 weeks with me?" She responded with how she loves your presence around her, how she loves the countryside and most of all, how she loves to repair the different vehicle with you. You had chatted with her until you arrive at your destination. You wished you had your phone with you so you could've taken a picture of her face since it was so fucking adorable when she sees the place.

"We're going to the public swimming pool?!" she says with start in her eyes. "Yup, and thanks to a friend of mine, it's ours for the next 2 hours before it'll be open to the public" But I don't have bought any swimgear for swimming" she sadly says. "You didn't, but I did" you announce while grabbing the gym bag, from the rear seat of your car, containing both your swimgears and some towels. You open it and give Vicky her swimsuit. It was a dark-grey swimsuit which will cover most of her DD-cup breast.

You chose that type of top because you don't like when you can almost see the nipple you the woman and you don't like when the swimsuit covers almost anything, unless you aren't in public. You park you Pam in the parking lot and go inside the building. " Go put on yourself your swimsuit in the woman's cloakroom, I'll go see my friend to tell him we're here." "Oki" she says before kissing you on the cheek.

10 minutes later, you were out of the cloakroom, and near the principal pool, looking for the Hellhound. You hear a door open behind you. You turn around to see, once again, the most beautiful woman you know. She was just like you thought she would look in that swimsuit. "What do you think?" she says, bringing you out of a daze. "You are the most beautiful woman I ever see in my whole life" you say, walking toward her.

"If I'm not mistaking, she'll try to kiss me. Hopefully she'll_ try"_ you thought with an idea coming in your head. "You also are the most gorgeous man I've ever know" she says before also starting to walk toward you, putting her arms around your neck. "And… now." "Wha..?" that all she had the time to says before you throw her in the pool. When her face popping out of the water, pouting, you start to laughing. "Your turn" she says before grabbing you by the arm to throw you in the pool as well. You stayed below to surface though. You swam behind her to tickle her sides. You see her trying to escape your hand, without success. You pop out of the water to start laughing at her red face.

2 hours later, after a lot of fun with your friend, you say : Hey Vivi" "Yeah?" "People will soon start to arrive and we've been here for 2 hours, do you want to stay or do you want to go back at home?" you ask. "I'd like to go back home, I think we had enough fun and I'd like to relaxes in front of some anime with you" "Alright then, let's get out of the pool and meet ourselves outside" "alright hun" she says before each of you go to your respective cloakroom. Once you are changed, you see Vicky waiting for you outside.

Once you're outside, you see that she was looking at a 2 people who were holding hands. "Vicky, are you alright?" you say, which make her jump. "Y-yeah, I'm good." She tells you, blushing. "Are you ready to go home?" "Y-yeah" she tells you before walking toward you. "She's so cute when she's blushing" you thought to yourself.

"So, how did you find our first date?" you ask her while stopping at a red light. "I really liked it. We need to go swimming together more often, it's really fun and refreshing" she tells you, smiling ears to ears. "I'm glad you think that as well. I also want us to go swimming more often". Hey, are you hungry" you ask her before both of you hear your stomach grumble. "yeah, and guessing by the sound I just heard, I guess you are also hungry, aren't you?" she says, laughing.

"Well 2 hours of swimming kinda made me hungry" you say before laughing as well. You see a fast-food restaurant and go to the drive-through. "What do you want ?" you ask her. "hum, I'd like a hamburger please." "Can I take your order" you hear in the intercom. "Yes. I will take 2 hamburgers please." you respond. "It will be 10,70$ for you sir."

After you've bought your meal and both have arrived at your home, you were both sitting on the couch. "So, which anime do you want to watch?" you ask to the Hellhound. "Hmmm. I don't know…. meaby some Ken-ichi" she says looking for the T.V. remote. "WHAT?! There is an anime adaptation of that manga?!" you yell in a mix of surprise and excitation, which straddle the hound. "Indeed, do you know that series?" she asks you.

"Yeah, I've first read the manga when I was about 11 years old." "I didn't know you started to read mangas so young, hun." You smile at her. "I've read my first manga at 8 years old and it was Naruto, as you've discovered before" you say while your canine companion has a bright smile on her face as she remembers the hilarious memory.

"I remember that" she says." You were embarrassed when I caught you watching at some fanfiction on Naruto. Your face was worth gold" she says while laughing at you. You were pouting which only cause her to laugh even harder. "I know, but please, I'm still embarrassed from that, so could you stop?" you ask her. "I'm only teasing you Jeff, relax." She says to you, smiling. " *sigh* Anyway, what would you want to at during the anime?" you ask her. "Some chips and Iced tea will do. "

"Chips and Iced tea coming right up." you say before lifting yourself from the couch and walking toward the kitchen. During the time you were in the kitchen, Vicky had the time to prepare the first episode of the anime. You grab a bag of Doritos with nacho's flavored and 2 bottles of Iced tea before returning on the couch with your favorite liminal.

You sat down on the couch, place the bag of chips and the bottles of iced tea on the living room's table. Vicky press 'play' on the T.V. remote and lay her head on your shoulder. You place your arm on her shoulder as the anime start to play.

It was now 10:00 pm and Vicky was snoring, her head on your lap. You were as well very tired. You took the T.V. remote and turn off the television. You try to get up without waking up your homestay, but next thing you knew, you were layed down completely on the couch with Vicky hugging you tightly on top of you.

You decide to don't bother with the situation and just to go to sleep as you were positioned on the couch. You placed your arms around in a hug type of manner. "Good night Vivi, I love you" you say before slowly drifting to sleep.


	4. Nightmare

**Start dream**

You were sitting on the balcony of Christopher's house in a forest. You were friends since elementary school. It was currently 11:00 pm and you were both drunk.

You were waiting for your parents to pick you up since you've drank and you friend whom was supposed to pick you up decide to let you down because it was too late according to him.

"Bae, are you sure your parents will come? You kinda called them an hour ago and it only take 20 minutes usually to go from your house to Christopher's." The person talking was your girlfriend. Her name is Samantha. She's 15, have dark hair long enough to be just above her butt. Generous DD size breast, green eyes and in general, a pretty girl, she's 5' and 6" tall.

You look at her and say : "Yes, they are. Don't forget they were in Farnham for a party at their job." "Ho, I forgot about that part" she says with innocent smile on her face. 'I told you that 5 minutes ago' you thought to yourself but didn't say it out loud.

"Anyway, I really think I shouldn't had come to this party, I've promised them to don't drink since I had my car" you say to your lover. "I know, but if it wasn't from the fact that Christopher had put alcohol in your drink without you noticing" she says, anger in her voice.

"I know and it piss-"you stop talking mid-sentence. "What's wron-" "Ush, did you heard that sound?" you say to her looking toward where your parents should come from. "...Yeah. It sounded like tire's screech and something crashing. Want to go see wha-" is all she had the time to say before you were sprinting as fast as possible toward the place the noise came from.

You were running with all your might, sweating so much you had to wipe your face with your shirt to remove the sweat in your eyes. You were at an intersection on the road, you turn to your left and then you saw it. Your parent's car, a Blue Volkswagen Jetta TDI 2001, in the ditch with smoke coming from the motor. The front end of tha

As you start running toward it, you see that the light inside the car in on, and you see that there was something unusual; a mass of black fur was moving on the driver seat, like munching on something. You yell: "Dad! Mom! Are you all right?" As you say that, the black fur gets out of the car and then you see it, with blood drooling from its chin.

**End dream**

Your eyes shot open and you sat up breathing heavily, hyperventilating. You hear paw running toward you. As you saw the Hellhound, you start panicking. "No! Get away you monster!" you yell, covering your face with your arms. "Honey, what's wrong?" you hear the hound's feminine voice say.

You uncover your face and sees Vicky, kneeled next to you. You break down, crying in her neck. "THAT dream again?" she asks you as she lay down on you on the couch. "Yeah. That same FUCKING dream again!" You say as you try to stop your cry and to calm down.

"It's all right hon. I'm here." She says, as she rubs your back, trying to appease you. "I know Vivi, I know" you say as you cry softly. You think to yourself 'I got to tell Maple about my problem, it's unbearable anymore. If it continues like his I'll have a mental breakdown, that's for damn sure.' Then, you hear a knocking on the front door of your house. Vicky got up and start going toward the door. You were so much lost in your thoughts that you didn't heard who had knock on the door until you see your favorite hound and Maple walking toward you.

"Hey mister Maddison, how ar-… Are you ok?" the coordinator said with consern as she saw your face. "Yeah. How can we help you today" you say, trying to change the conversation's path. "I'm here to take a look at your food supply. Since the government does cover your spending concerning the food, I wanted to see if you had all the food that is necessary for Miss Vicky here."

"Well, to reassure you, Vicky and I pretty much eat the same thing, meaning I eat almost principally meat, and I've been able to make her eat some vegetable, so yeah, I have al the food necessary to her well-being." "Good, tho I'd need to speak to you about a specific subject in private. Vicky, could you let the 2 of us alone for a bit please?" The hound looks at you for as not wanting to leave your side but tell her to leave you with Maple and that there's nothing to worry about.

When Your secret lover had left your room and closed the door, Maple start looking at you with worry in her eyes. "Before you say anything Jeffrey, I'll go straight to the point. When I first introduced you to Vicky, I saw something in your eyes I saw each day in the new participants of the program, but in yours, there was something else in it, so I made a bit of research and may have found what I've been searching and I want you to confirm my suspicion." 'I guess it's time to let the rabbit out of the hat " you thought to yourself.

"Have you had a traumatism with the Hellhound species before, when you were younger?" Cold sweat start running on your back as the souvenir of the tragic night flashes in your head, turning the knife in the open wound in your heart. "Yes, the night my parents died 2 years ago." "And could you tell me why you think it was a hellhound that killed you parents?" she says calmly.

"I can answer that question by another one; how many species of monster girl have the capacity to have flame around their eyes?! Only one: The Hellhounds." "So I guess we'll have to take aw-" "DON'T! I know where you're going with this sentence, and you are not taking Vicky away because of a traumatism I have and that ruined me since the last 2 years. Let me tell you the real event that happened 2 years ago and why I've been so repulsive toward Vicky when you first brought her in my household and also why I've end up signing in for the program and how I've end up falling in love with the same liminal that almost bring me to suicidal"

In the hallway, there was a hellhound leaning on the wall next to your door, listening to your conversation with the coordinator, crying softly.

"I was at my friend's house with my girlfriend at the time, we were waiting for my parents to come pick me up, then we both hear the sound of a car crashing, even tho I was pretty much drunk, I ran toward where I guess where the sound came from as if I had Death itself hot on my heel. When I've arrived at the car I saw that it was partially in the ditch. I've saw a black mass in the car but I didn't really bother with it since I was at like a soccer field in distance form the car, so I couldn't see clearly what it was. However, when I was at around 30 meters from it, the "thing" heard me and got out of the car. The front of the car was destroyed. IT looked at me and all I've been able to saw was 2 red eyes with flames around the looking into my soul, with a red liquid drooling from its chin. I blink and then it was gone, my mom had died, her neck broke by the airbag and my dad had it's throat open by "it". I then heard the sound of shoes running on the road (I supposed it was my girlfriend). Then I must've fall unconscious since I've woken up on an hospital bed and the police told me that my parents died from car accident and that they've fallen off the road and crashed in a tree. The rest you all know about what happened, I lost my girlfriend, my friend and my family. I've been living in my parent's house even since."

"I've talk to my cousin on the phone and he's pretty much the one that convinced me to sign in for the program. The rest you all know of it. He said that that the best way to conquer his fear is by confronting his fear. But doing so bring me another problem; since my parents' death, I've been subject to the same recurring nightmare,; my parents' death. The presence of another woman in my life had help me with this nightmare, but I know she's worried when I start screaming in the night and she have to hear me, But I can't find the guts to tell her that the nightmare is a Hellhound killing my parents in the front of my eyes! I've end up falling in love with her and before you ask it; no, we didn't had sex!"

"Jeff, thanks for your honesty toward my question and your problem, don't worry, I'm not taking Vicky away from you. You've answered my question and also 'she whispered in you ear' the bill has been changed, liminal and human can now be in a relationship and can also 'explore' the other benefits of it if you see what I mean" she says with a wink. You blush a little from her statement.

"Now, I'll leave you 2 alone and also, I want you to do one last thing." "Yes?" you say. 'If you even have the nightmare again and you can't take it anymore, call me, I'll see what I can do to help you get rid of it." "Alright, thanks Miss Maple." "Please, call me Sophie." She says as she leaves your room.

While Sophie was exiting Jeff's room, she saw a teary Hellhound next to the door. The hound was about the enter her beloved's room but the coordinator stops her. "You know what going on in his head right now and best thing is to leave him alone a little bit and you know it" She says to Vicky. "but-"

"Vicky, I know you want to be by is side to comfort him and I know you heard his story, and that exactly why I'm telling you to leave him alone a little bit. I know it's hard but you have to do it, for is sanity. He's probably having a lot of flash-back right now and you coming in his room is he worst thing you could do." She says.

Still crying, all Vicky managed to do is to nod and leave to her room. "I hope he'll be able to get rid of his inner demon, for both of them" Sophie tell herself while exiting your house. Yo hear the coordinator's car driving off your houses' driveway and driving off in the street.


	5. Breaking a habit

You look at your nightstand and sigh. You walk toward it and open the last drawer and grab a little wood box you got from Samantha. you open it to find a pack of cigarettes. 'I swore to her I would stop smoking, but with those fucking memory, it isn't that fucking easy' you thought while another memory popped in your head.

**Start flash-back**

It was your 16th birthday and you were with your girlfriend Samantha and Christopher on your balcony's house while a bunch of your friends were in the house, enjoying the music and the little party your parents pulled up to surprise you. 

You had a glass of Coureur des Bois' whisky and Samantha and Christopher had a bottle of Corona and were chatting about nothing and everything. You grab the pack of cigarettes in your pants and light one up with the zippo that Christopher gave you for your birthday. 

"Hey bae, can I know why you start smoke cigarettes in the first place? I just want to know if you're ok with telling me…" your girlfriend asks you. Before you answer her Cristopher say "I don't think it's the proper moment to talk about this Sam, it's kind of a touchy subject to talk about" 

You look at your girlfriend who was now looking at you and say that Christopher was right and that you didn't want to talk about it. Samantha nod and lean in for a kiss. After you finished your cigarette your trio went back inside the house and enjoy the rest of the night.

It was now late in the night and pretty much everyone was either drunk on the floor or sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor, tho you were with your girlfriend in your bed, cuddling and kissing. 

"Bae, can I ask you something," Samantha says. "Yes, you can" you respond. I have an idea, if you tell me about the reason why you start smoking cigarettes, I'll give you another present I know you'll love" she says. You think in your head for a little while and end up saying yes to her request. 

"Ok then, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something" you say to your loved one. "What would that be?. Sam responds. " you have to promise me that you'll never tell what I'll tell you to anyone." You say with a serious look on your face. "I promise" she responds with. 

"When I was in elementary school, I was bullied a lot because I was different. As you already know I have an ADHD syndrome as well as an aggressivity and impulsivity problem. My parents told me about my "problem" when I was 6years old. Whenever some other kid would insult me or call me name, I would go and fight with them I would usually beat them pretty badly but at one point my bully start to fight me 3 or more at the same time, so I end up losing pretty often. They would always end up getting away with it and say that start everything with was a bunch of lies since I only fought when I was bullied. At one point my dad broke up with my mom when I was 8 years old. I had a lot of problems to accept that fact but end up accepting it." Your girlfriend cut you in your story. 

"wait, your parents are separated? But then why do you call your dad's girlfriend "mom"?" she asks. "If you let me continue you'll know why," you say as you continue your story. 

"As I was saying, I had a lot of problems to accept the fact that my parents are separated. I was living with my dad one week and the next week I lived with my mom and so on. My mom was in a relationship with a guy named Andre. He was a racecar driver at the Autodrome of Granby and he was driving in the modified class of cars. The "rule" at my parent's houses were both different, which made a lot of arguing whenever it was time for me to switch house. The bullying at school didn't stop tho, it only increased as time went on. One day, as I came home after another day at school I enter my house to see my dad, sitting on the couch looking at the T.V. I told him hello and dropped my things in my room, once I exit it he told me that the school called him since I had once again fought at school. My dad wasn't the type of father to always ask questions about how school wen today and ask if I did my homework, I had a great complicity with him and he knew that I loved being left alone to do my things. I was very anti-social at the time. He asked me to explain in detail what had happened to make things end up in me fighting with the other kid. I explained to him the kid told me that I was a piece of shit just like my father. Him saying I as a piece of shit didn't bother me that much, It the fact that he said that my dad was a piece of shit that made me click. My dad told me that instead of fighting with the kids I should ignore them all the time. Like if they said I was ugly, for instance, I'd reply by an 'I know' just to make them realize that I didn't care anymore and if I had to much "pressure" I could take a metal bar and unwind on a car we had only for the parts. For the next years until now I followed his half advice. I never unwind on that car, I always accumulate. But everyone has a breaking point. I start to become depressed; I never mutilate myself tho. When I was 11 years old my mom and stepdad bought a German Shepperd, she was called Nicky and I loved her very much. When I was 10 years old, everything starts going south real fast. My mom separated from Andre and she told my dad and I quote: " Keep the kid and the dog. I have my freedom and I want to keep it that way." I was devastated to hear my mom says such mean things. She literally considered me as an object. That also the reason why I call my stepmom "Mom" because I consider her as my mom rather than my biological mom herself. After that Nicky died from having ganglion cancer. I started to feel even more depressed, I started to have dark thought and felt suicidal. I once tried to stick a knife through my heart but I heard my dad enter the house so I hid it. Another time, during winter, I tried to get run over by a semi-truck but the driver managed to dodge me, the last time I was 12 years old, I had enough of life I wrote a letter saying my reason for suicide and I grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and laid it on my throat, as I start to put pressure on it and start to feel the blade enter my throat and blood running down my throat, I saw my dad enter our home, He saw what I was doing, I didn't had the time to finish myself that my dad had the knife in his hand. He saw my letter on the table and read it, It was then that, for the first and only time in my whole entire life, even until today, that I saw my dad cry. But that didn't stop me from trying to kill myself. When my dad separates from being with my mom when I was 8, he started to smoke the cigarette. One night,2 years ago, my dad was out of town to got repair a car. I knew that if I wanted to finish things off, it was now my chance. As I grab the butcher knife and sat on a chair at the dining table, I see a pack of cigarette and a lighter my dad forgot to bring with him, then I had conflicting thought in my head, either cut my jugular right now and stop suffering or take a dams cigarette and smoke it up. My surviving side of myself took the best of me, I but the butcher knife where I took it from and grab a cigarette and the lighter and smoke one up, the first puff was the most relaxing one though, I breathe through the cigarette as long as I could until my lung couldn't take much anymore, then I exhale it all out. And finished the cigarette up, cover all traces of me socking and went to bed."

You looked at your girlfriend and saw that she was in tears. "Christ said that it was a touchy subject, but I didn't think it was that bad," she says while whipping her tears with her arm. "I didn't think that you would react so much to it bae." You say while hugging her tightly to comfort her. " I know but still, I never knew you had such a terrible childhood," she says softly. "Anyway, let's go to sleep now, I think we both have had enough for today," you say while releasing your grip on her and position yourself to go to sleep. " no, I still have to fulfill my promise to you," she says. "Ho right, the gift," you say as you had completely forgotten about it. "Yeah the gift," your girlfriend says as she uncovers herself from the bedsheet. She gets up on the ground and you see her beautiful naked butt, reminding of the great moment you had just before you start to say your story. She starts to search in her bag and grab something and hide it behind her back. She walks back to you and kneels so your eyes would be at the same height. "Put your hand in front you, hand open and palm up. " you do as she asked you to. "Now close your eyes," she asks. You close your eyes and fell something being dropped in your hands. "you can open then now" she says. You open your eyes to see a small wooden box with a dragon carved into it. "Wow" It's gorgeous bae. Thank you so much" you say happily. "The real gift is inside the box Jeff," she says smiling ear to ear. "You open the box to see a pair of passes to go see Slipknot on show at Montreal during the upcoming summer. And the best thing was that they were VIP classes so you could meet Corey Taylor for real and also talk to him. You were so happy that you got up and grabbed your girlfriend by her side and pulled her into a hug" ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyousomefuckingmuchbabeIloveyousodamnmucyh" you say as happily as you could be. "What are you guys doing" you hear behind your door to then see Christopher looking at you and your girlfriend butt naked. When he realized that you and Sam are naked, he made a poker face and just closed the door as if nothing happened. You look at your girlfriend and start to laugh. "I have another proposition to you babe," your girlfriend says. "And what would that be this time?" "I promise to stop smoking weed if you promise me to stop smocking the cigarette," she says. "….Deal," You say and kissing her and asking if she is reading for a round two. 

**End flash-back**

"She really ended up stopping to smoke weed in the end tho." You say to yourself. You grab your pack and pull it in your pants. You put the box in its original place and then you grab your Zippo from the same drawer. You then close the drawer and walk out of your room and go seat on the balcony outside.

You take one cigarette out of the pack and light it up. "Sorry Sam, I broke my promise." You say, exhaling the smoke. You hear the door behind you open. You turn around to see a teary hellhound. "What's wrong Vi-. You say before being stopped and tackled. You look at the hound to see her crying eyes looking at you.

Then, all of a sudden, you fell her hot lips on yours. You were surprised by the sudden show of love by the girl but decided to return the kiss. What was once a simple had now turned into a full-on French kiss.

You broke the kiss and were both panting. "I love you, Jeff, I love you with all my might. I know you don't was talk about your problem for whatever the reason may be but I don't care. When the time will come, I'll be all ear for you. Just please, stop suffering and please, let me help you get rid of theses demons of yours." She says blushing heavily.

You were taken aback by her declaration but happy of it at the same time." I love you too Vick, I know that those demons of mine are a handful but, with you at my side, I'm slowly but surely getting rid of them. All. Thanks. To. You." You end that sentence with a kiss.

"Let's get inside, it's kinda chilly out here," you say to your beloved. She nods in response. You both got up and before you enter the house you look at your unfinished cigarette. You take as well as your pack of cigarette and your zippo. 

Once inside, the hound looks at what you brought inside. "What is that Hon?" you look at cigarettes and the pack. You put the zippo in your pocket and crush the pack and the cigarette. "Another demon of mine that I just got rid of," you say as you put it in the trash. 


End file.
